Percy Jackson and the Son of Hermes
by TNTGoBoom
Summary: What if you could run faster than anything. Always running, always hiding, trying to get away. Then what if you were thrown into the midst of legends and myths. What would you do? Read along as Titus Herdro learns who he is and must come to terms with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction even though I read a lot so I hope you like it! This is a story that's been going around in my head for a while. Its placed after the Giant War when Gaea was defeated. Hope you enjoy!**

Honestly, my life is weird. I am the king of weird. For example, when I was born one of the nurses tried to kill me with a syringe. Later my mom found out that the hospital had no records of either the attack, or the nurse. When I was 3 my mom and i took a bus to Austin Texas and i swear the driver had three eyes and fangs. My neighbor, Mrs. Se-wed ( _pronounced sea weed she said)_ was a retired math teacher who always smelled like fish and spoke in this bubbly voice was hit by a car when i was in front of the house. But the weird part was that when she was hit, she exploded into this yellow dust. Then when i was 12 my dad sent me a weapon for my birthday. A WEAPON! I was 12 and super excited but my mom took it away and put it in the attic which was always locked. I only saw it once but it looked super cool. So really, when strange things happen to me I shouldn't really be nervous right? But hey, even I surprise myself sometimes. Take today for example. Today was literally the strangest/scariest/most awesome thing that had ever happened to me. Today, I had broken the sound barrier.

It had been a pretty normal day at first. i had biked down to the pier at the ocean and bought an ice-cream. At that time my mom and I were living in Tampa Florida so the sea was always pretty close. After I ate my ice-cream I decided to go look on the beach for cool shells. I would take them back to my mom just so she would smile at me and say "Thank you Titus, I will treasure it forever." I know pretty wimpy for a 14 year old boy, but hey, my mom was all I had. It had been us together for 14 years. Ever since my deadbeat dad had left right after my mom gave birth to me. But i shouldn't talk about that, whenever i do I get to angry to think and things go wrong. Now, back to the story, I went down to the beach after the ice-cream looking for shells. For some reason I was really jittery, like I had just had 4 red bulls in a row. My hands and legs were shaking and I didn't know why. For a kid who is ADHD i am usually shaking, but not this much. I felt like there was a mini hurricane inside my legs. I looked around and realized that I wasn't heading towards the beach, but the road. I tried to turn around but my legs just weren't responding. I got to the edge of the street and grabbed a lamp post to stop myself. A few people looked at me weird, but other than that no one seemed to notice. " _What is wrong with me_ " I thought to myself, " _Come on Titus, get a hold on yourself_." Then suddenly the shaking got really violent and threw me into the street. I hit the ground and two things registered in my head. The fact that the shaking had stopped, and the two bright lights and loud horn that were coming straight at me. I got up and tried to run, when suddenly the world stopped.

Everything froze around me. All the people and cars suddenly stopped. A lady who had dropped her coffee and seemed to be screaming was right in front of me. I could count every droplet of coffee as it came out of her cup. " _What is happening to me?_ " I said to myself, " _Maybe I am having an out of body experience. But I thought those didn't exist? What is going on?"_ I then decided while everything was frozen I should maybe get out of the street and avoid the car coming at me. I took a step towards the sidewalk, and just then I was twenty feet away! " _Hmm, I wonder what wold happen if I run?"_ Deciding to act on this thought I started into what was to me a light jog. But to everyone else it wasn't. I could feel myself going faster than a race car, and I wasn't even breathing heavy! I was running so fast it hit me that I was outside the city limits already. I could see the ocean and was heading right for it. " _Uh oh, the sea is getting pretty close i better stop. Wait I am going to fast, I cant stop! I am gonna hit the ocean! Oh wait, the water will cushion em and make me stop, that'll be good."_ Thinking this was the case, I kept running right for it and withing seconds was on the beach. I prepared myself for the water and sudden stop, but when my foot hit the water it felt as solid as rock! I kept sprinting and the water behind me started to steam where my feet were touching it. But the crazy thing was I wasn't even leaving a wake! Just ahead I saw one of the oil tankers that sail in the Gulf of Mexico. " _That means I've gone nearly 20 miles out already! Holy cow, how fast am I going? Wait the ship isn't moving. I cant stop! OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP I am gonna hit it!"_ I tried to stop myself by simply throwing my arms out and stopping my legs from moving, momentum threw me into the ocean but the speed was still fast enough that I wasn't sinking. The ship got larger and just then I started to sink into the water. I hit the side of the ship at about 30 mph with a resounding *thud*. The *thud* was my head, and I suddenly felt really tired. Just before I blacked out, I had time to think " _What in the world is happening to me?"_

 **Alright guys that was my first chapter I hope you like it? Please leave a review telling me what you want to happen! I am considering either him floating off, or the boat crew fishing him out of the sea. Please tell me what you think would work best, or an ending that is different than those two. I hope you enjoyed, BYE**

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In Mexico**

 **Alright guys, I am back! Only two days since my first chapter, and already 33 people read it! YAY! Here is the next chapter in my story, I hope you enjoy it. And also sorry if this like, isn't that good. It is only my first chapter, and I am also kinda making this up on the go. Well I have a plot, but nothing else.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing you know as canon or NASCAR (sadly), or Mexico or even Florida and Sarasota, only Titus the speedy boy.**

Titus woke up feeling like crap. His head was pounding, his legs were killing him, and he felt like he had just been but through a paper shredder. " _Uggghh"_ He managed to mumble. Finally feeling strong enough, he opened his eyes which felt like they had anvils attached to them. He was on a beach and he could see some trees up ahead. He mustered his willpower, and finally sat up. "Where am I?" he said out loud. After standing up he decided to look around. " _I wonder what time it is. It looks earlier than when i left. I wonder how long I have been gone."_ He looked down at his electric watch, silently thanking his mom for getting him a waterproof one. " _Well its only 3:49, that's about an hour before I left for the beach. I must have been out for about a day. Wonder what day it is."_ He looked down at his watch again. " _Holy crap! Its Wednesday! But I left on a Saturday! That means I missed school, and... oh no my mom! She's gonna be flipping out! I need to get home"_ i wonder where I am though? He decided to run along the beach until he saw some sort of sign for civilization. He tried to walk normally but once again ended up running down the beach. " _Hmm, what happens if I like, walk really slowly?"_ He tried to move his legs like he was in slow motion. It worked and he started moving like a normal human, but it seemed more tiring than running. " _Well I might as well run, I mean it will get me where I need to go faster."_ He walked down the beach for a few miles. Of course 'walking' is a relative term. To anyone else he would have been going about as fast as a NASCAR.

After going a few miles he saw a village in the distance, about a mile away he tried to stop himself again, and this time succeeded only he ended up falling forward a little bit. But it was still better than his first try. " _Man it is hot out here. And all this sand. I dont think this is Florida._ He decided that he would walk into town, say he was on a rowboat that got wrecked and ended up here _. "Well here goes nothing"_ He thought as he walked into the town. The first two people he saw were kids who were wearing beat up clothes, and no shoes. When they saw him they ran away shouting "Desconocido! Desconocido!"" _I wonder what that means? Well I cant stop now."_ He kept walking and saw no one else except for in one of the houses, he saw a woman in the window, but as soon as he looked at here she shut the blinds. " _I wonder why they are scared of me. I mean I cant look that bad. And where is everyone else? Maybe the men are out in the fields, or maybe they are... right in front of me."_ About 30 men stood in front of him, some holding pitchforks, but most were un-armed. "Umm hello!" He said and tried to look as un-like a 'desconocido' as he could. One of the men in front stepped forward and barked out in spanish "Quien eres?"

"Um, I'm sorry I dont understand you." Titus replied.

The man sighed and said with a thick accent, "American?"

"Yes"

"Who are you and what do you want? We dont appreciate strangers here."

"I'm sorry I don't mean any harm. I just need to know where I am."

"You are in Mexico! Can you not tell?"

"Mexico! B-b-but that's not possible."

"Well its where you are, so you can't complain about it."

"I guess. Also, which way is Florida?"

The man pointed back towards the way Titus had came. "That way"

"Okay thank you, and sorry to be a bother." With that Titus turned around, and ran as fast as he could back to the coast leaving behind only a wake of dust. The townsmen all took a step back, and most muttered small prayers against devils. One of the men walked up to the man Titus had talked to. "Well what do you think of that Tony?"

"I'm not sure" Tony replied. "But I dont think the boy was a threat of means to return." Turning to the rest of the men he barked out "now everyone back to the fields! The grain isn't going to harvest itself!"

Titus was running as fast as he could, he had long ago left the Mexican coast, and was now in the Gulf. After a few minutes he saw land and headed for it. he passed a large rock in the sea, and scared some sea lions off it. " _Aah, finally, Florida. now i can go see mom and tell her I'm all right."_ He got onto land and stopped himself. This time he knew what to expect and didnt fall or anything. He saw a city off into the land a little bit. He ran there, and saw a sign that said "Welcome to Sarasota!" He thought back to when he was little and his mom had taken him here from Tampa to go the the carnival that had come to town there. " _I know where I am! Tampa is only a little bit north of here! I could be there in minutes! But wait, I wanna try something. I haven't really sprinted all out this entire time. I wonder if I did, if I could break the sound barrier? That would be so cool!"_ He went to the edge of town, this time walking like a normal person to catch his breath. He stopped at a place that was relatively flat for quite a ways. " _Alright, I can do this. i can do this. I got this. Nothing could go wrong."_

"Except you dying" said a little voice in the back of his head. " _Stop! I am not gonna die! I can do this"_

"Your gonna die, honestly." Titus groaned, " _Shut up me! Alright here we go!"_

Titus shot off, running as fast as his legs would let him go. Suddenly, he felt something seem to kick in on his legs, and he barely had time to hear the massive sound concussion as he broke the sound barrier, and the world bent around him.

When Titus finally stopped, he was heaving and tired, but never had felt more alive. "WOOOOOOOOOHH!" He shouted and threw his fists in the air! "Oh yeah baby! Thats how its done!" After he finally caught his breath he remembered why he was in such a rush to get home. "Oh man my moms gonna kill me!" " _Well if she can catch me."_ He thought with a grin before heading towards town.

 **And there! Another chapter is up! I hope you guys liked it! And yes, i actually googled those places and words. Desconocido means strangers, and qien eres means who are you? I even looked up Sarasota, and it is south of Tampa so it all works out! I love it when things do that :D I had alot of fun writing this so please leave a review and tell me what you want to happen next. I think next chapter he is gonna go see his mom and find out his heritage *cough* Hermes is his dad *cough* and then head to camp after he gets his weapon that he got for his 12th birthday! Also I just realized I never gave a description of him! Bad me! Bad me *slaps himself with waffle* Anyways, he is about 5'9 and has blonde hair, with green eyes. No freckles, and olive colored skin. Think Jason/Percy mix with the height of like Connor. Anyways, peace out my peeps! Enjoy life and always remember, a pig in the box is worth Washington's teeth any day!**

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Father?**

 **Well people, I am back and let me say its a pleasure to be writing again. You see I have been suffering from a disease called workius-avoidimus which in English means "Procrastination" So yeah I was sick, had holidays, was sick AGAIN (Rotten Luck) and then school started up and I have been getting little else done but homework lately. However here is the next chapter in my story! Yay!**

Titus walked into his house and shut the door. He look around. It look the same as always. Whitish walls, hard-wood floor, cheesy pictures of him as a baby in the bath hanging on the wall. "Mooom? Hey Mom, I'm home," he called softly. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother sitting at the table with her head in her hands, her long brown hair all messed around. She looked up at him, and Titus could see that her beautiful blue eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying. "Titus? Is that you!?" She got up quickly and ran to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Oh it really is you, I was so worried! I thought that they had finally found you! And now that your safe-" she took a deep breath, "WHERE-WERE-YOU-I-WAS-SO-WORRIED-YOU-SCARED-ME-GONE-FOR-TWO-DAYS-I-CANT-BELIEVE-IT" She took another breath and in a softer voice said "But at least your okay." There's my mom for you, she can never stay mad for long.

"Its okay mom, I'm okay really. But I need to talk to you. Really, need to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to you both." said a voice from behind me.

* * *

I spun around and there in the living room stood a man. I have no idea how he got there because we didnt hear him come in. He was dressed in a UPS mans outfit, but his shoes had, where those wings? **(A/N I'll give you three guesses to who it is)** He was holding a staff that about three feet long that was made of wood and wrapped around it was "Are those snakes?" I asked before I could stop my self. The man chuckled.

"Yes they are snakes. George, Martha say hello."

 _Hello_ said a raspy womans voice in my head. _Hey kid, did you bring me rats?_ Said a different voice, this one definetly male.

"Ummm, hello" I managed to stutter out. "Who are you?" Behind me my mom made a little coughing sound in the back of her throat.

"Why Titus, I think you know the answer to that," he said with a smile. Then I realized something. That was the way I smiled. I noticed other things, I had his nose and his wavy hair, plus the same up-turned features that usually branded me as a trouble maker in school. "Dad?" I asked. It sounded crazy.

"Yes son, I am your father. It is so good to see you in the flesh."

Now I know that some people might have gotten angry but me, I was glad and slightly relieved. My dad had left before I was born, but he hadn't exactly left me and my mom to our own devices. But still, I was a little angry. "Why are you here? I mean, 14 years, and then BOOM you show up."

"I came because you have finally found out your birthright."

"Wait you mean my..speed..thingy?"

That made my mom finally seem to snap out of it. "Titus, what speed thing?" I told here about what had happened and why I was gone for two days. After I finished she didnt look surprised-which surprised me- but instead she look like she had been dreading this for awhile. Finally she said "Honey lets sit down, I need to talk to you about who your father is." We all sat down at the table and I looked at my mom expectantly. "Honey do you remember that book of Greek Myths you and I read a few years ago?" I remembered, two years ago I had to do a report on the Greek myths for school so my mom got us a book for information. we had had a great time studying the stories and laughing at the weird things that happened. "Well honey" my mom continued "Those myths...aren't myths. They are real, all the gods, all the heroes were real. and the gods are still around today, and sometimes they fall in love with us mortals and have children. Demigod, children." That hit me like a bag of wet sand. "Wait you mean-" I looked over at my father and something clicked in my head. Flying shoes, UPS, snake staff. "You mean your Hermes?" I said looking at my father hoping I was wrong. He nodded and smiled at me. "Yes son, I am Hermes, god of Messengers, Travelers, Thieves and...Speed."

"Wait a minute, speed?" I asked, "Does that have anything to do with the fact that i can break the sound barrier?"

"Yes son, in fact it has everything to do with that fact. I have given you a gift that I have never given any of my children before. Once your powers fully mature you will be the fastest thing on earth. You will be able to run faster than light, although I dont now recommend that. You will also be able to run vertically up things, and while you are running you will be invincible."

"Invincible? What!?"

"That is why when you hit the ship you were merely knocked out. If anyone else had hit that thing at the speed you were going, there would be nothing left of them."

"Gee, thats encouraging."

Then Hermes-my father, looked at my mother and said "Helen, it is time to show him his gift." I thought back to my 12th birthday when a package from my father arrived. My mom had taken it without letting me open it and put it somewhere hidden. Now she left and I heard her thumping around in her room. When she came back she was holding a long box like it was a bomb. She gave it to me and I could see tears in her eyes. My heart pounding in my chest, I slowly opened the box. I pulled out what was inside and it was "A stick. Thats my gift, a stick?"

my father shook his head. "No son, it is not a stick. Look closer"

I did and saw that, even though it was a stick, it was beautiful. It was about 4 feet long, and made of the same stuff my dads caduceus was made from. It had a grip in the middle the perfectly fit my hands. On a hunch, I twisted the handle and on each end of the staff, two twin blades shot out! They gleamed a bright bronze and each was about a foot long. They had a blood channel running down the middle of the blade to a point keen as an icicle in mid winter. It was lovely in the way that a lion stalks his prey is lovely, and they looked as deadly as deaths shadow. "What, what is this!" I asked.

"This son, is an ancient Greek weapon, used only by the swiftest of warriors. Its name is forgotten, even to us gods. You are a demigod, and since you are one, you need a proper weapon. Those blades are made of Celestial Bronze, a rare metal that will vaporize monsters instantly. However is it harmless to mortals."

I twisted the handle again and the blades disappeared back into the staff. I twisted the handle again, but this time counter clockwise and the staff shrunk until is became a bronze ring, with an onyx stone in the middle. The ring was carved to look like a snake wrapped in a circle, with an onyx in it mouth. "Its beautiful" I managed to say. "Thank you..sir" I added to sir cause I figured a little respect was due.

My father leaned forward and looked me straight in the eye and in a deadly serious tone said "Titus, you are a demigod. And because of that monsters can now smell you. You have been secluded your entire life because I have managed to shelter you. Now that you know who you are, monsters and gods alike will try to find you. and you will be in more danger than any other half-blood."

"Why?" I asked

"Because with your powers, you are now the second most powerful demigod in the world. Monsters will hunt you, and gods will try to destroy you. They will see you as a threat. Even now a few do not like what I have done, passing on this gift. They will try to destroy yo-"My father paused and tensed. "NOOO" he shouted and threw a blanket of light over me. My mother screamed, when suddenly a massive explosion rocked the air. When the rubble cleared, my father was kneeling amidst the wreckage of the house, cradling my mothers limp body in his hands. I looked around, the staffs ring still on my finger. A massive dragon-y serpent thing had blown the house apart. I knew this because it was circling the ruins, trying to get in. My father looked at it, his eyes blazing with fury. He pointed his caduceus at it and shot a blast of pure energy at it. It exploded into gold dust. He looked at me with broken eyes and said "Camp, in New York. Its safe for half-bloods. Go there, Chiron will train you. You must leave now." I barely understood through my grief but I turned to go anyway when my father said "Titus!" I turned to look back at him. "Make me proud son." Then he disappeared with my mothers body. I turned north and ran, miles passing under my feet every second, but one thing I knew in my mind. I would never go to that camp.

 **/(OoO)\ Nooo, Titus mummy died! How could i do this!? Any ways guys, thanks for reading the next chapter will be out in (Hopefully) a week. Now were finally getting into some plot! YAY :D I cant wait for him to meet people. Also when his father said he was the second most powerful demigod, the first was Percy Jackson. He is, and always will be the best. Any way toodles people, And never forget, brush your teeth of small midget unicorns will take all the rainbows away!**

 **KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Three Years Later**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the loooooooong ass wait. So. I'm sorry about not writing some of this for a super long time but, I had stuff going on and thats about it. The title of this matches both the chapter and how long it took to write! :P. And just to clear things up if your confused, this is three years after chapter 3. Means Titus is 17, and Percy and the rest of the seven are 20. So without further ado, Boom! New Chapter!**

Titus was surrounded. The monsters had surprised him, which was the only reason they were still alive. He looked around, taking in the situation. " _Okay Titus, calm down. Lets see, three hell hounds, a couple dracanae and what kind of giant is that?"_ The giant is question stood about 8 feet tall, wearing only a loincloth and he had huge biceps. Tattooed on his left fore-arm were the words "Bob loves Baby cakes." In the giants hands were two flaming bowling balls that were on fire.

"Oooookaaayy, so what are you?" Titus said, looking up at the giant. The giant snorted and hefted his bowling balls. "I am a laistrogyian giant! I will feed on your flesh puny hero!" With those words he launched his two cannon balls at Titus. Immediately, Titus sped up making the things around him slow down, like they were moving in molasses with cement feet. He casually twisted the onyx in his ring, making is spring out into the weapon he had used for three years, and had saved his life many times. He shot out the twin blades and casually sent the blades spinning through the balls splitting them clean down the middle. He came out of his super speed to see the two balls split in half and shoot along either side of him, crashing into the monsters behind his back, killing two hell hounds and a couple dracanae. Going back into super speed, he ran around the edge of the remaining monsters, swinging the two Celestial Bronze blades through their necks or torso. When he came back into regular motion, all the monsters around him exploded into yellow dust, as monsters do when they are killed. Smiling at his handiwork, Titus hefted his backpack and turned around. Then he nearly crapped himself.

"Holy Hera!" he shouted. In front of him was an African-American girl, riding a large roan stallion. "That was impressive." The strange girl said.

Titus looked around, but there was no one in sight. "Um, no offense but who are you?" Titus could see that she obviously wasn't a monster but the horse? That thing looked mean. If it could talk, it looked to Titus like it would start out cussing a one eyed carpenter. The girl however didn't look As dangerous, but she still looked like she could handle herself. She was wearing jeans, with a purple shirt that said SPQR. Whatever that meant. In her hand she held a long golden sword. Titus realized the girl was talking, and that he had totally zoned out. "..are you?"

"Oh um, sorry I totally zoned out, could you say that again?" The girl huffed, and so did the horse. "I SAID, Actually this is part of my camps territory, to technically your trespassing. So that means, I can ask first. Who are you?"

Titus hesitated. A camp? COuld it be the camp his dad had talked about all those years ago? If it was, he didn't want anything to do with it. "Well, I dont feel comfortable sharing that information with total strangers. For all i know, you could be a rogue demigod trying to get me killed."

"wait, you know your a demigod? How! Who are your parents? How do you know who you are, and how have you survived so long? Come to camp with me, we can talk safely there."

"Hah! No thanks, I ain't going anywhere near that camp of yours."

"You know, I could make you?"

"To be fair, you dont look like the kind of person who would do that." Suddenly I blinked, and I was seated on the horse behind the girl. "Holy Hera! How did you do that!"

The girl simply smiled at me. "Magic." She said.

 **Titus POV**

"Well, I am not going to that camp, so good bye!" With that I jumped of the killer horse (that thing scared me) and started running, not super fast running, just running (if you now what I mean). The girl turned the horse and it quickly caught up to me. "Okay," I said, "You wanna do that, fine. Eat my dust!" And then I took off. It always feels amazing when I run. I don't know why, it just feels like its part of me. I love it, it make me feel so free. After about a hundred miles I looked back to see if I had lost the girl. And what i saw nearly made me run into a building (I would have been fine, the building? Not so much). The fricking horse was still right behind me! It was running as fast as I was. That was when I remembered an old myth about a horse that could run faster than anything and had a big attitude. I started running harder cause right now, i was barely jogging and clocking at around 398 MPH. So I turned on the heat. We passed onto the Pacific Ocean and I turned south, in a line that would eventually make me hit India. The horse was still behind me, but was slowly falling back. Although that was the only slow part about it. I decided I'va had enough. As I was running, I turned to look back at the girl and her horse. "As ta la vista baby!" And then went full sprint. The air literally bent around me, and the sonic boom echoed around the ocean. Although I assume it did. I'm never around to hear it sadly. After I hit Africa, I slowed down, and turned North. Once I hit England I stopped completely. I was breathing kinda hard, and knew that if I didn't get food fast, I was gonna pass out. My body works so fast that my metabolic rate is through the roof. I found that out when I sprinting through Kansas, passed out, and woke up at the end of a massive furrow that was cut through a wheat field, and the business end of a .12 gauge-shotgun in my face. That was a fun day.

 **Camp Half-Blood**

 **Percy POV**

"He WHAT!" I shouted in disbelief. Hazel looked at me, and I could tell even she was still shaken up.

"I told you Percy, the kid out ran Arion. He went faster than anything I've ever seen."

We were in the Big House of Camp Half-Blood. The seven of us from the prophecy were there, along with all the camp councilors were there, and so was Nico and Thalia because the Hunters were in camp that week. "Okay guys look. We need to find this kid, whoever he is." Thalia spoke up, "The Hunters will keep an eye out for him."

"So will Camp Jupiter." Frank added in. Hazel piped up, "Arion and I will keep an eye out for him, even though he can outrun us if he wants too." I looked around at all the people in the room. "Alright guys, let try to find him. Other than that, everyone go about your business as usual. We dont know if this kid is dangerous or not but the fact that he doesn't want to come to camp is suspicious. Or he might just have bad experiences with gods or demigods. Does that cover it?" Everybody nodded, and Clovis snorted in his sleep. I figured that was a yes. "Alright then meeting adjourned."

 **Heeeeey, and there it is, the new chapter! Whoop! Alright so I hope you guys enjoyed it, please R &R, reviews make my day! If you have any idea of maybe an OC, or something that should happen or even some criticism (as long as it isn't to mean) then review, and tell me about it. I would love to include some of your guys's idea's in my story. After all, the readers make the writer (i guess). Other than that, Thanks for reading and have a quarky day!**

 ***fuse sizzles***

 **KKKKKKAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM**


End file.
